


Ты очень мне нравишься

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shepard Siblings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: «невинное» замечание Касуми не выходило у Шепард из головы с самого утра, и сейчас, когда он был так близко, оно занимало все мысли.У Тейна довольно красивые руки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Нати](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/works)  
> Переведено на ФБ 2016 для команды Mass Effect.  
> Валья - имя фШепард.
> 
> Автор оригинала - detoxsun, на данный момент фантик удалён с ао3.

Ужины обычно бывали весьма уютны.

Какими бы они ни были — тихими или же несколько шумными, — она любила собирать всю (ну, или почти всю) команду расслабиться после напряжённого дня, а уж в них недостатка не было никогда.

Чаще всего по вечерам ребята просто болтали, вспоминали забавные истории или подкалывали друг друга. Последним особенно увлекался Джокер — от него доставалось всем без исключений. 

Обычно за столом вместе с Вальей сидели Гаррус, Джокер, Джейкоб и Касуми. Порой даже Миранда подсаживалась к ним, оживляя их компанию. Конечно, вначале она не очень-то пришлась ко двору, но стоило ей начать оттаивать, и отношение к ней сильно изменилось.

А в последнее время за ужином стал появляться кое-кто ещё: Тейн.

Не то чтобы он редко приходил, но обычно дрелл садился подальше от них. И, если честно, её это не особо удивляло. Судя по его рассказам, последние десять лет он провёл в полном одиночестве, так что ко внезапно окружившей его толпе нужно было ещё привыкнуть. Впрочем, он всегда был вежлив и не раз вставлял в разговор остроумные реплики, вызывая у всех искренний смех.

Теперь же он начал подсаживаться ближе, куда более открытый, чем раньше. Хороший, на самом деле даже отличный знак.

Вот только это усугубило её проблему. «Проблемой» она называла свою дурацкую огромную влюблённость в дрелла, возникшую из ниоткуда и совершенно не поддающуюся контролю. Ну ладно, не совсем из ниоткуда — она считала его привлекательным (иным, но привлекательным) с момента самой первой встречи. Но вот понимать, что он весьма горяч, и чувствовать себя рядом с ним юной школьницей — совсем другое дело.

Только школьницей она не была. Конечно, когда люди слышат «коммандер Шепард», они ожидают увидеть кого-то постарше, но она прошла сквозь полный звездец и как-то умудрилась выжить, что, несомненно, накинуло ей пару лет сверх её настоящего возраста. И всё равно ей не удавалось приструнить бабочек, что начинали метаться у неё в животе, стоило Тейну лишь появиться рядом... Что уж говорить о моментах, когда его внимание было обращено только на неё одну?

Эти ощущения напоминали ей то лёгкое покалывание, которое возникало у неё всякий раз, когда парикмахер мыл ей волосы — мурашки удовольствия, разбегающиеся от головы до самых пят. Вот только сейчас такие мурашки бежали по ней беспрестанно, и она начинала опасаться, что вскоре выставит себя полной дурой, да ещё и не раз.

Но больше всего её угнетала полнейшая неосведомленность в его чувствах. Нравилась ли она ему в этом смысле хоть чуточку? Конечно же, Валья на это надеялась. Она надеялась, что отчасти по этой причине он вроде бы всегда был рад их беседам, всегда был не прочь с ней поговорить (или послушать) и, кажется, замечал, если она, вопреки обычаю, не заглядывала к нему. Хотя, возможно, это всего лишь встроенные дреллочасы или что-то вроде, точные и чёткие, как его память.  
Честно говоря, она не имела ни малейшего понятия.

Похоже, о её увлечении Тейном знали практически все, кроме… Ну, собственно, Тейна. И это хорошо, что он не догадывался. Но и равнозначно плохо, поскольку ей приходилось терпеть от своей команды смущающие вопросы, взгляды и комментарии о нём.

Настойчивее всех была Касуми, множество раз предлагавшая остановить для них лифт, заперев их там вдвоём.

Господи, её лицо наверняка сменило не меньше трёх оттенков красного, пока она не пробормотала «в этом нет необходимости, чёрт побери» и не сбежала из комнаты.

Хотя есть вероятность, всего лишь вероятность, что воровка задумала какую-то хитрость. Ну, по крайней мере, тогда Валье хотя бы придётся как-то действовать, а не сидеть на ужине, вполуха слушая рассказы, пока часть её души мечтает покинуть свою бренную оболочку.

В конце концов, он сел рядом с ней. Это было вполне логично, на самом деле, ведь единственное свободное место всегда было слева он неё. Куда же ещё ему было садиться? Так что в этом не было ничего необычного или странного, за исключением взметнувшихся в ней эмоций.

Она не раз чувствовала под столом ногу Гарруса, пытающегося подтолкнуть её ногу поближе к убийце. Но в ответ на её мрачные взгляды он лишь выдал ей турианский вариант ехидной ухмылочки. Полноценный убийственный взгляд у неё не получился — она слишком сильно старалась не думать о близости Тэйна.

Но Гаррус точно труп.

Только сначала умрёт Касуми. Её «невинное» замечание не выходило из головы Вальи с самого утра, и сейчас, когда он был так близко, оно занимало все мысли.

У Тейна довольно красивые руки.

Сначала она об этом особо и не задумывалась, ведь это действительно так. Конечно, два его пальца сращены, а не разделены, как у неё, но это никак не влияет на красоту его рук. Рук, наверняка гладких на ощупь, пусть и рельефных.

Рук, которые ей хотелось бы подержать... Вот же чёрт.

Если бы её брат видел её сейчас, он бы от смеха катался по полу.

— Ты? Хочешь держаться с кем-то за ручки?

— Отвали, Джонатан.

По каким-то загадочным причинам он ненавидел своё полное имя, так что она сознательно старалась произносить его при любом удобном случае, особенно если брат начинал подтрунивать над ней.

Благодаря чудесному стечению обстоятельств Джон сейчас выполнял небольшое задание для Альянса, а иначе он был бы здесь, пусть её корабль и принадлежал Церберу. Валье совершенно не хотелось, чтоб её братишку арестовали по такой дурацкой причине, так что она была очень рада его отсутствию.

А с ней происходило что-то странное.

Её пальцы слегка подрагивали, она могла ощущать приятное тепло, исходящее от дрелла, и, Господи, ей просто хотелось обернуться вокруг него и никогда не отпускать.

Даже одно его присутствие всегда успокаивало её, если она не сомневалась в своём психическом здоровье, так что ей оставалось лишь гадать, как с ним было бы уютно. В постели. Или на диване. Или вообще где угодно, ей было совершенно без разницы.

— ...над озером лавы!

Несомненно, Гаррус — королева драмы.

— Ой, да ладно, это было один раз!

Мужчина рядом с ней издал грудной смешок, улыбаясь и слегка покачивая головой. Одна из рук Тейна отпустила чайную чашку и легла поверх его бедра.

Учитывая высоту стола, никто не узнает, что она это сделала… Просто скользнуть своими пальцами поверх его. Или что-то вроде. Никто.

Кроме, естественно, Тейна, но никто из тех, кто станет безжалостно её подкалывать. Особенно пока Гаррус так увлечённо и красочно пересказывает одну из многих сумасшедших историй о Мако.

Ты коммандер Шепард. Ты не боишься взять кого-то за руку!

Да пошло всё, она сделает это. Если ей откажут, она смирится и будет жить дальше. Ну что в самом плохом случае может произойти, а? Он достаточно вежлив, чтобы никогда более не поднимать эту тему и не использовать это против неё.

Наихудшим вариантом будет «нет».  
Но наилучшим будет «да», что перевешивает всё.

Сегодня хороший день. Миссия прошла отлично, никто не ранен, все счастливы и смеются. Пусть тут не самое укромное место, но могло быть и хуже.

Плюс, позже она может не решиться.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Валья завела за ухо длинную светлую прядь и позволила своей руке упасть на стул. Осторожно и неуверенно её пальцы приближались к дреллу, периодически замирая.

Если он и заметил эти робкие движения, то ничего не сказал и не отодвинулся.

— Кроме того, это был, скорее, журчащий ручеёк из лавы, но никак не озеро.

Мандибулы Гарруса щёлкнули в весёлом изумлении:

— Ага, будто это имеет значение.

От волнения в её ушах начала шуметь кровь, а конечности стали словно невесомыми, пока Валья пыталась дышать, как все нормальные люди. Она на мгновение оторвалась от Гарруса (вспоминающего Рекса и кучу проблем, в которые ввязывался с ним) и краем глаза взглянула на Тейна.

— Конечно имеет, крутой парень.

Пусть остальные более сдержаны в выражениях, чем её пилот, разговор они поддерживали с удовольствием, общаясь легко и непринуждённо. На секунду её затопила радость оттого, что дрелл не чувствует себя посторонним, и Валья не увидела движение его руки.

Она вздрогнула, ощутив гладкие чешуйки под пальцами, но её рука отреагировала моментально. Пусть сердце грохотало в груди, грозясь пробиться сквозь рёбра, в ушах шумела кровь и, возможно, она покраснела (ей совершенно не хотелось этого знать), но её пальцы с лёгкостью переплелись с его.

Его рука была тёплой и надёжной, а от того, как невесомо и нежно его большой палец поглаживал её запястье, у Вальи закружилась голова. Всё получилось куда лучше, чем она ожидала — он встретил её на полпути.

Они держались за руки под столом. На ужине. В окружении своих друзей.

Когда она рискнула вновь поднять на него взгляд, он смотрел не на неё, но уголок его рта был приподнят выше, чем раньше, а руку нежно и ободряюще сжали.

Весь вечер ни один из них не положил руки обратно на стол. Если кто-то и обратил на это внимание (а она была уверена, что обратили, проницательные гады), никто ничего не сказал.

По крайней мере сейчас, и этого достаточно.

Сегодня точно чертовски хороший день.


End file.
